His Isobel
by EllieRoberts
Summary: Can be read as a stand alone or as a continuation of 'Her Doctor' - reviews are my favourite treats :)
1. The Honeymoon

Earnest Bolt snapped open his eye and groaned.

"Fucking hell not this again…I beg you…" he finished with a silent cry.

He chose this hotel as he knew it would be difficult to find it full, it was not as common as those in town and it was quite out of the way for those (in their vast majority who did not know the area) and the reason he was back in Scotland was precisely because he was in search of some bloody peace and quiet after a month of full shifts at the hospital.

But life or rather the cheeky receptionist decided to make a fool of the good doctor and put him in the room right beneath the honeymoon suit!

He was no close-minded bugger, he liked sex as much as the next person but his beloved misses was not there and he was getting damn tired of the noises coming from the room above. He had to hand it to the chap, the poor female had been practically in constant orgasm for the whole night and the lad, it seemed couldn't get enough of her.

Was sleep really that much to ask for?

He put on his evening gown and headed down to the reception, mouth foaming, ready in case that twerp of a lad decided to object to his request for a room change.

* * *

Richard Clarkson lay back, bringing his newly wedded wife to rest on his chest as he rubbed her back in soothing motions. He had to admit, he'd never thought that making love would be feel like this – of course he'd had encounters before but it was about scratching a natural itch. This was entirely different. He never thought he'd be here, especially after he had been turned down at that blasted fair.

But after he got better after what he considered a close call with death, he decided he had to at least give it another try. Thank heavens she accepted him and they got married in a chapel in Ripon with only their closest relatives present. He couldn't help staring at her in wonder as he felt her heartbeat return to normal beneath the soft skin of her chest. Running his hand through her long caramel coloured , lavender smelling hair…she was the best thing that happened to him. Who could have told him that he'd fall for that mad, goody two shoes, meddling nurse who came in like a tornado and turned his life upside down?

Isobel hummed with contentment. If heaven existed, she'd bet all her dresses that this was what it felt like. She was rubbing circles on Richard's well-defined chest as she thought about what they just did together. She never thought that the old, god-like, sparkly eyed gentleman of a doctor would get involved with her, let alone marry her! And she, of course, she didn't think they had it in them to pull an all nighter so to speak. He was gentle, loving, passionate, thorough and she let him be all those things until she realised that while she was selfishly taking all that pleasure while he was holding back and she was not going to have that... Her husband losing control was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen…He hooked one knee to his waist, his noises became deeper, his thrusts faster and harder. He was like a drink she became totally addicted to. He was her life now and she was never happier.

* * *

The next morning they woke in the exact same position the fell asleep in. Isobel disentangled herself from her mate and stretched like a cat. She knew she was not going to sleep again once she woke up but he had more than earned his sleep and this gave her a chance to look at him closely as she put on his shirt on, he turned to sleep on his stomach, much like a child with the arm which had been holding her still outstretched. He was one fine looking man, she wondered how he got that scar on his back which looked like a knife lash – she'd never seen it before and like it, so many other things about him were unknown to her. She wanted to know everything!

She took a look out the window. The sun was shining and the weather was quite hot, the beach looked amazing and the sea was so blue, it looked just like Richard's eyes. She frowned thinking to herself it was a shame she could never really enjoy it. Being a born and bred Manchester girl, she never really got to enjoy the seaside and the closest she came to the water was when she went on a cruise with her family.

Richard stirred, his mind replaying everything from the previous night in flashes but the small smile on his face was soon gone when he did not feel Isobel in his arms. He got up and looked at the figure blocking the light from the window…she might have been the sun herself, wearing his shirt her long almost as long as the shirt itself, she looked beautiful in the morning light. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Penny for your thoughts." His deep voice took Isobel out of her own world.

"Good morning!" she smiled shyly, turning back at him and making her way back to the bed. "They're not worth that much…" she giggled as he caught her by the waist, tickling her.

"They're worth a great deal to me, Belle." He declared, placing her on his lap on the bed. "Are you all right love?" he asked, sensing that something was bothering her. "Did I hurt you last night?"

She kissed him full on the lips. "Yesterday was the best night of my life, far from hurting me…I never felt better, more loved. I'm so happy I married you…"

"I'm glad to hear that darling but I sensed something was bothering you." He tilted his head to the side so he could look her in the eye.

She knew he was a dog with a bone and yet this only made her love him more. "Well the beach looks great and the sea looks so inviting…"

"We could go swimming Belle."

Isobel bit her lip "I don't know how to swim Richard."

He started to laugh and she pulled away from him frowning. She looked adorable and all he wanted to do was to kiss that cute frown off her face "Darling I swear, I'm not laughing at you. It's just that you had me worried and it's adorable that something like that would have you frowning like that. It's the smallest thing, my love, I'll teach you!" He said, calming her down as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You'll teach me?" She pulled back, eyes wide not knowing if this was such a good idea.

* * *

**AN: Cause damn it this story would leave me alone...Great paws will be updated shortly too! Meanwhile, I would like to know what you all think about this piece ;)**


	2. Like a fish to water

Earnest Bolt woke up late that morning; at least he managed to recuperate some sleep this early morning. Feeling hungry, he got dressed and went down for breakfast, stopping when he heard talking people coming from upstairs…he was still beneath the top floor, though thankfully not smack underneath the honeymoon suite – but he might catch the love birds yet!

Hiding behind a boulder and the end of the corridor, just before the stairwell, the doctor had a good view of the couple who were chatting rather affectionately to one another. Just wait one damn minute….he knew those voices!

The couple came into view and Earnest spun round back behind the boulder, pressing a hand above his chest to check if it was still beating. Jesus no…no no no no – it couldn't possibly be. That sneaky stud ex-school pal of his was the new bloody Casanova!

Running a hand through his jet black hair, the doctor covered his mouth – not sure if to keep himself from laughing or being sick. He was happy as a bird when he received news that his friend and his pretty nurse Crawley got married but this was too much information for him. He suddenly felt dirty…much like a voyeur. 'Bleehhhh ' he shuddered 'I know you never imagined them like that but pull yourself together man!' he thought to himself as he headed down after the happy couple.

Isobel and Richard walked down to the beach only Isobel noticed he was leading them in a different direction all of a sudden, puzzled she wondered why they were to going down a path surrounded by cliff-like rocks into what looked like a cave. She gasped when they arrived at what looked like a pool of sapphire blue water, maybe four meters in diameter surrounded by flat rocks which looked like they had been put there on purpose.

"Oh my lord, Richard this place looks like heaven!" she gave him a brilliant Isobel smile as he put their things on one of the bigger rocks.

"Not many people know about this place but it is nice and we'll have our privacy here." He winked at her before removing his clothes so that he remained in his shorts before kissing her on the lips and diving into the crystalline water.

"Privacy huh?" she grinned before stepping back to avoid the splash before removing her own gown.

"Come on Mrs. Clarkson, don't tell me you're afraid of the water." He teased.

Isobel wanted to go and kiss him when he called her Mrs Clarkson, she could barely believe yet but she was hesitant to just dive in the water, yet, she did not want to look like a scared cat before her new husband.

Sensing her hesitation, Richard sobered up he swam back to the border rocks and signalled her to lean forward so he could look her in the eye "Nothing's going to happen to you my Belle – not while I'm here…" he took her hand as she sat down putting her feet in the water.

After he let her get used to the feeling he looked at her questioningly and she nodded, her eyes big and wide as he put his hands on her waist before lifting her and bringing her down in the water with him.

Isobel let out a squeak as the water engulfed her and her hands gripped Richard's muscled shoulders tightly before her feet found the sea floor, water coming up to her shoulders she grinned. "I could stand here!" she said wrapping her arms around him.

Richard had to resist groaning feeling her so wet and flush against him, her breasts pressed against his chest, her face close to his. She seemed to be sensing the sexual tension too.

"Of course! Did you think I'd take you to the steep side before you learned?"

"Right," he started "It's all about thrusting…" realising afterwards, it was not the right thing to say to diffuse said sexual tension. He cleared his throat and she gulped, eye contact was never lost between the two.

"You need to thrust the water in order to float, should you be tense, you'll start going down. Got it?"

Not thrusting her voice, Isobel just nodded dumbfounded

"Okay…" he said laying her horizontally you use your legs to move and your arms for direction and leverage. Stretch one and rotate it downwards as you stretch the other one – kinda like a wheel."

But as soon as Richard's arms left her, Isobel tensed and true to his word she started to go down. Richard didn't even give her feet time to touch bottom before he caught her by the waist and held her to him, checking if she had swallowed water.

Isobel was irritated with herself and let out a frustrated sigh before resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Love nobody gets it right on their first try but like I said you need to relax. Tell you what, let's come back tomorrow…you'll see it will get better."

"Will it?" she pouted running her hands down his side to his hips.

The doctor felt his Scottish blood boil, in a good way. He guided her out of the water and helped her dry up with a fluffy towel they brought with them from the hotel. He thought she looked cute bundled up with her big eyes peeking out, giving her a peck on her nose he took the towel from her to get dried too before getting dressed and guiding them both up, back to their hotel.

Isobel was in heaven leaning back against her husband in the big bath in their en suite. His hands were everywhere caressing and massaging and she couldn't help a content purr as he kissed her neck.

"You know you still taste a bit salty from this morning." He whispered running his lips along her shoulders, tickling her a bit with his moustache.

"Mhm…as opposed to what?" she asked teasingly running her hand along his thigh, making him groan.

"Vanilla…vanilla and pure Isobel – except for your hair, cause it always smells like a field full of lavender." He replied smartly, squeezing her waist a bit, making her laugh.

"You just know everything huh?" she giggles as he pushed her a bit forward to start washing her hair. She hummed her approval as he massaged her head and as she ran the events of this honeymoon, she remembered something – though she wondered if this was the time and place…

When the water got cold, they both got out of the bath and made their way back to bed in silence, there was a silent agreement that they would be ordering room service that evening for dinner but as Richard sat on the bed and pulled his wife into his arms he sensed that she was holding back from something. "You've gone silent darling? Is everything all right? "

"Yes" she said, turning in order to bury her nose in the skin between his shoulder and his neck "Just tired…" she sighed caressing his chest then down to his stomach.

"Lassie, you can't be doing that if you're tired.." The doctor growled frustratingly as he tried to keep himself from becoming aroused and failing spectacularly.

Sensing this new development, Isobel started to suckle on his neck "Not too tired for this though." She intimated in his ear.

Richard smiled to himself caressing her sides before rolling her on top of him. He knew she wanted to do this a couple of times when they made love but he never let he, knowing that it would not last long when he'd let his tiger take over but it was time she got her own. He removed his pyjama shirt from her before hanging it on the headboard his back was resting against and kissed her hungrily. His lips went down to her neck, right at the spot that made her mewl before he latched onto one of her breasts while caressing the other one. God he loved the soft sounds she made, they were the only language he understood when making love to her and he felt possessive of her in this regard, especially when she became more fussy, wanting him to take her, clutching his shoulders in a vice grip. He let her cry out in his ear as she let herself sink onto him.

It was frantic, his hand gripped her hips and his met hers in mid-thrust. Richard knew full well this would not last long but she was screaming his name in minutes and he couldn't do anything other than follow her in their own paradise, letting her collapse boneless against him.

All he could think about as he lay them down and letting sleep take them both to dream land was how lucky he was to have his Isobel.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Earnest wanted to take a last bow and I couldn't very well exclude him poor dear. I'm working on the next chapter of my other richobel fic, Great Paws but before anything else I would like to wish my American friends a very happy thanksgiving :) **


End file.
